I Am Alone
by StephTheKiwi
Summary: I am the last of my kind. Alone. I don't know what to do. I need to find out what happened to the rest of my kind!  This story is the journey of a lone creature, she faces many obstacles. Do you think she will save her kind?


I. Am. Alone.

My name is Rain, I am the last of my kind, the unicorns have been disappearing for over 2 months now and I am now alone in this forest named Winterspring, in human years I am only 2 but as the unicorn's would say I am a small - young.

Now you know a little about me, I will tell you my story. In the forest I could not graze so at dusk and dawn I graze for as long as possible so that I wasn't seen by any human beings that may be passing by. One day I was very tired so I fell asleep near the edge of the forest I call home. I fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of being with my kind again. While I slept I didn't hear the rattling cages and containers that came during the middle of the night. It was a travelling circus.  
Their leader was a witch called Mummy Fortuna. She cast a spell upon me to make sure I wouldn't wake before dawn.

When we arrived at the camp site for the circus Mummy Fortuna's men unhitched my cage and rolled it to the place next to last. In the last cage was another immortal creature like myself, the dreaded Harpy. A harpy is like a great vulture, always killing for it's food. This harpy was old and it wanted revenge on Mummy Fortuna for keeping it caged for so long.

On the evening that i was captured Mummy Fortuna already had people who wished to see the ledgendary ceatures. One of Mummy Fortuna's men was showing the people around when I saw another human whom I hadn't met yet. When the people who wished to see the creatures left the mysterious person came over to my cage. I found out that his name was Jeremy Schmendrik. He was an apprentice wizard. He tried to get me out of my cage but only succeeded in making it smaller. Mummy Fortuna had cast a spell on my cage.

Jeremy came back later with the key to my cage but as he undid the chain on my cage one of Mummy Fortuna's men came over. Jeremy let me out and I let the other creatures out then as I came up to the Harpy's cage she screeched at me. I unlocked her cage's door. She soared high into the sky and dived towards me wanting to sink her talons into flesh as revenge for being caged for so long. I reared up and fought her off using my horn. As I was defending myself from the Harpy I heard a noise behind me. Mummy Fortuna walked out from between to open cages and cackled insanely. The Harpy saw her and in a few second the Harpy had it's revenge.

Jeremy and I ran into each other in a frenzy to leave the camp site before the Harpy attacked again. We went off into the unknown forest surrounding the camp site and Jeremy sugggested we seek out his friend King Hagard. Jeremy told me later that the King held my kind prisoners in the waves of the ocean behind his castle. They were being held by a creature called the Red Bull who drove them into the waves every time they tried to escape.

So Jeremy and I went on eventually finding a cottage that let Jeremy stay the night and gave him food and water. While I was outside grazing Jeremy asked the family if they knew where King Hagard's castle was. When Jeremy came out in the morning he said that King Hagard lived just a few miles in the direction they had been going.

So we set off on our way. It took us 3 days to get to the castle but finally we were there. We stopped to look around when I heard a roaring coming from behind us. It was him, the Red Bull. I was so scared that by the time I realised he was driving me towards the waves I lived up to the majestic name of my kind. I was a unicorn. Not a toy to be pushed around. I reared up and charged at the Red Bull. I lowered my horn ready to pierce his heart but he vanished a second before I would have touched him.

I saw that the tide was coming in so I asked Jeremy to come down to the edge of the waves and see if the Unicorns were really held here. We waited for what seemed like hours when a wave caught my eye. I saw flowing manes and tails, beautifully decorated horns and hopeful sparkling eyes. They came closer but did not leave the water. I spoke to them briefly in the Unicorn's native language and they told me they were bound to the ocean waves until the Red Bull was killed.

And so he came. The Red Bull, holder of my race, I was furious! I reared up before my kind as they watched from the waves and lowered my horn in the direction of the Bull. I screamed and charged at the Bull once again. The Bull did not expect my attack to be so vicious. This time my horn hit it's mark as the Bull burst into flames. For a second I regretted killing the Bull, but as my kind galloped back to their forests I was happy. I said thank you and farewell to Jeremy and headed for my home.


End file.
